


I Don't Know You, But I Love You

by straeon



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Cartinelli - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straeon/pseuds/straeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Angie's first meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know You, But I Love You

Angie was recovering from a busy period at the automat - she had been rushed off her feet, facing orders and demands from every direction and trying to deal with each one in due time, all while keeping a plastered smile on her face.

As it quietened down, Angie leaned on the counter on her elbows, hoping to relieve her feet while people left and ate, hopefully not needing anything more from her other than to give her tips. Examining her cuticles ,she tried to not seem like she was paying too much attention to whether they tipped her while also trying to not seem too unapproachable. 

By now, she didn’t try to get her hopes up for tips. Just focus on the job and being friendly and that would reward itself. Right? In the past, she’d tried using her acting skills to help with tips. Maybe seem like she was heartbroken and they’d take pity – or behave really desperate for tips? But when that didn’t make much difference, she started to doubt both her waitressing and her acting so she gave it up. That didn’t mean she didn’t use her acting skills with her job at all – as if she always felt as friendly, welcoming and cheerful as she tried to appear.

Sometimes, it was draining giving strangers forced happiness with their cup of coffee.

“Excuse me?” Angie tried not to sigh as a woman’s voice interrupted her thoughts.

“Yeah?” Angie looked up and – _wow_. Angie nearly widened her eyes at the sight of the woman who had addressed her, before she recollected herself.

“Could I get a cup of coffee brought to me? Thank you,” and with a smile, she took her place at a booth and spread out a newspaper before her. Angie did sigh then.

 _That accent_ , Angie thought dreamily. _Those pins._

She turned to the coffee pot and tried to be as casual as possible as she straightened her blue and orange uniform, tightened her apron strings and checked her hair and makeup in the closest reflective service. She took a deep breath before returning to her waitress persona to serve the coffee, turning on her heels and putting on her most dazzling smile.

“Is that all I can getcha?” Angie asked as she poured the coffee, sounding not nearly as deep voiced and womanly as she meant to.

“Yes, for now. Thank you.” As the lady looked up at her, actually seeing her, unlike the majority of the patrons, Angie felt like the butterflies in her stomach were doing a jig.

“I’ll be over there, just gimme a whistle,” Angie’s voice got even higher and her tight smile became more grimace-like.

 _If that was an audition, I woulda bombed_. Angie turned away and closed her eyes, beating herself up over her silliness.

“Oh no, my whistling is appalling. I’ll just come over and ask, thank you.”

Angie wasn’t even sure why so few words from this woman filled her with joy but they did. And though she was disappointed that when she returned behind the counter, the woman was flicking the pages of her newspaper and reading in concentration, she also took advantage of this to take in every inch of her beauty with wistful eyes.

 

The next morning, she was there again, as elegant as ever, lighting up the diner and Angie’s day with her presence.

“Hello again,” She looked up as Angie approached her booth, the same one as before, to take her order.

“’Mornin’,” Angie replied, heart pounding all of a sudden, so hard she worried it was audible.

“It’s Angie, yes?” She pointed to her name badge. Angie nodded rapidly, the only reaction she could manage to hearing how perfectly her name sounded on her tongue. “I expect I’ll become quite a regular here so I should introduce myself. I’m Peggy.”

She – _Peggy, what a swell name_ , Angie thought – reached out her hand and Angie clumsily switched her notepad and pen to her left hand.

Her breath caught in her throat as their hands met. She swallowed, trying to keep her tight smile looking natural. The welcoming warmth from Peggy’s tight grasp left her nearly breathless.

“Angie,” she recovered then inwardly grimaced at the redundancy of the statement. “Martinelli. Angie Martinelli."

“It’s very nice to meet you,” Peggy shook her hand. Even that seemed measured to perfection, like her every move and all that she said. Angie thought of her own clumsiness and couldn’t help but feel intimidated. The contrast of their accents even reminded her that she was the waitress and this woman…

_Way outta my league._

“I’ll have a coffee and … pancakes! Your most American coffee and pancakes. When in Rome, right?”

“Coming right up!” Angie stabbed her pen on her pad for emphasis and turned on her heel.

She sighed at her failure to converse as anything other than the waitress but at least she did that well. Winding through the chairs and tables and the breakfast crowd, she returned to the counter. Then she ensured she served the freshest coffee, in a spotless mug and she checked the pancakes were cooked to perfection.

“Here ya go,” Angie placed them down carefully as Peggy tried to helpfully clear the space before her.

“That was fast! Thank you,” Peggy said when everything was served.

“It’s what I’m here for,” Angie replied. “Anything else I can getcha? More butter? Sugar?”

“No, thank you – and it’s just Peggy, not sugar,” Peggy laughed weakly, recognizing what a terrible joke she’d made as soon as she’d said it but Angie laughed loudly, with her hand on her stomach. Peggy couldn’t help but laugh with her.

And though the pancakes weren’t anything special and this wasn’t the closest place she could get to for breakfast, she confirmed to herself she would be a regular here because the company certainly was unique to this place.

Being called away by another customer, Angie waved her hand at Peggy, still chuckling as she walked away, leaving Peggy smiling after her before returning to her paper.

 

The next times Peggy came in in the mornings while Angie was working, they would exchange some friendly words that would leave Peggy feeling ready to face the brutes she worked with at the SSR and Angie feeling ready to face some of the brutes she’d sometimes have to waitress for.

Neither knew how they both looked forward to seeing the other woman or the appreciation they felt for their interactions. In such a big, busy city, it was always nice to meet someone who would always have some time for you. Their immediate connection felt special though – even though they didn’t know much about the other, they understood each other.

This became especially evident a few weeks later after a particularly hard day for Peggy, which prompted her to stop by the automat that evening. She didn’t know if Angie would be there but she hoped she was. A warm smile was just what she needed to salvage this bloody awful day.

When she entered, Angie looked up with surprise from pouring someone coffee over the counter and gave a quick wave, rolling her eyes to Peggy at the customer’s grumbling.

Peggy was already starting to feel better. Still, she gave a loud sigh as she flopped down into a booth, thankful to relieve her tired feet.

“Long day?” Angie asked sympathetically as she walked over to her friend. Peggy nodded. “Me too.”

“Have you been here since this morning?” Peggy asked.

“Yeah,” Angie sat across from her, not caring that she wasn’t meant to unless she was on her breaks. “Need the dough.” She lowered her voice and leaned forward. “Not that the big spenders in here today would give it.”

“Is that a hint?” Peggy asked teasingly.

“No!” Angie insisted despite Peggy’s tone. “Your tips would blow this bunch away, I tell ya.”

“Well, I know what you mean. Being unappreciated at work, that is,” Peggy looked down. She didn’t like to complain when she should just be getting on with it. But she also wanted to think there was someone she could share with when she felt her most down about how she was treated at the SSR.

“Where d’ya work?” Angie asked curiously.

“Phone company,” Peggy stuttered.

“Really?” Angie cocked her head. She couldn’t imagine that.

“Why not?” Peggy forced a laugh.

“I guess… I’ve been picturin’ you in somethin’ more … glamourous…. You could be a movie star, ya know!” Angie leaned forward, excited at the idea.

“I don’t think so,” Peggy said.

“I mean it! Classic beauty like you…” Angie sighed – Peggy really would have been suited to the big screen, more than Angie thought she would be herself.

“What’s the matter?” Peggy furrowed her brow. “Is that what you want to do?”

“Well,” Angie smiled shyly. “Not a _movie star_. I go to auditions. Ma says I waste too much time on it, usually shushed me when I practice my numbers. Gee, moving out of there I shoulda done sooner.”

“It’s not a waste of time,” Peggy reached over the table and placed her hand on Angie’s. “Not if it’s what you want to do. Don’t let anyone say you aren’t good enough.”

“Oh, English,” Angie said, bashful at Peggy’s words but grateful.

Peggy smiled at the pet name, not complaining this time.

They continued their conversation for the rest of Angie’s shift, Angie stopping by her whenever it was quieter, glad to have company and a distraction that wasn’t a bad radio show.

“Oh, finally,” Angie pulled on her coat next to Peggy’s booth when her shift ended. 

"Sorry for talkin' yer ear off tonight." Angie said as they walked out together.

"Don't be, I've enjoyed this."

They continued to just talk until they had to take separate ways.

“Are you alright walking alone?” Peggy asked.

“Now you sound like my brother,” Angie laughed. Before Peggy could respond, Angie stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her neck. “You’re a real friend, ya know.”

Peggy placed her hands on Angie’s back, too surprised to think of an eloquent response for a moment. It had been a while before she’d made a real friend, especially another woman near her age. Not for lack of wanting to but for lack of opportunity, being so often surrounded by male colleagues.

Angie was even more surprised – she’d hugged her in the spur of the moment but -

_Gosh._

She sighed into the hug before pulling herself away.

“See ya tomorrow?” Angie asked, trying to remain composed.

“Ye- See you tomorrow.” Peggy nodded.

As Angie walked away, the euphoria she felt nearly left her light headed. Before she turned a corner, she looked back and waved to Peggy, who watched her go, twice before they lost sight of each other.

Both women thought about each other on their ways home and while preparing for bed, free of thoughts of the hardships of their days or of dread for the next day, with which came another hard day of work, as it also brought more chances for them to see each other.


End file.
